Morgan
Morgan was a contestant on Celebrity Pokémon Big Brother Season 1: Battle Tycoons and later on Pokémon Big Brother Season 6: Mega-Stars. Battle Tycoons Morgan debuted as a "halfway housemate", and like Blue, had to gain information from the houseguests without tilting the pendulum to one side and becoming a target. Morgan had started off by gaining a friendship in Caitlin, the fourth Unova Elite Four Member, and the two had often times discussed fashion and were also strategic with their HOH moves. She also found a friend in Sidney, who would often times comment on how her style of battle was intriguing. Morgan won her first HOH Week 8, and targeted the pair of Phoebe and Iris for eviction. Not gaining the votes of guests Lusamine and Nita to help her out, Morgan had to think of ways to get her targets out, as Phoebe and Iris were witnessed talking to the house and trying to corral votes. She eventually got her two cents in everyone's business, and her plan went fine. Iris was evicted with four votes, and she cast the vote to evict Phoebe. Morgan won a Veto the week after and chose not to use it, believing Sidney would be safe, but she was so wrong, and Sidney was evicted. Morgan won another HOH round 2 of the Week 11 Double Eviction and tearfully sent out Professor Oak. Morgan was feared for her strategic mind, as gears were constantly turning. Professor Kukui and the others were one point actually scared of her, and they wasted no time in nominating and evicting her. Not surprised by Caitlin's decision not to use the Veto, Morgan knew there was no hope, and she was evicted 3-0, placing 6th and becoming the 7th member of the Jury. On finale night, Morgan voted for Caitlin to win as she had a clear cut decision from the moment she left the house she was voting for her. Mega-Stars Second time around, Morgan had no intentions of being stopped in her tracks again. Forming a love-hate relationship with Caitlin, Morgan's trust levels had clearly decreased, as she majorly spent her time around Caitlin and Fantina, but even then she had small conflicts with them. Morgan had won her first HOH of the season Week 2 and made a huge move very early by evicting Calem, the winner of the third season, Work For The Money. Afraid that she'd catch a hot streak again, Acerola decided to make a move of her own and target the strategist for eviction. Morgan was a good sport, but still had intentions to turn the tables on Acerola and her allies. Morgan had failed to win the Veto, but started spinning a web and planted seeds of doubt in her opponents' minds that Acerola was out for them. Upon hearing her name was tossed around, Acerola took no time in calling out Morgan on her actions. After a conflict, Morgan wasn't left in some of the houseguest's good graces, as Acerola was a favorite among them. Morgan was evicted 9-6 and placed 18th. Category:Females Category:Contestants Who Joined Late Category:Battle Tycoons Contestants Category:Jurors Category:6th Place Category:Contestants Appearing In Multiple Seasons Category:Mega-Stars Contestants Category:Prejurors Category:18th Place Category:Celebrity Contestants